As an example, from German Patent No. DE 196 26 576 an electromagnetically actuable fuel injector is known, in which, for the electromagnetic actuation, an armature cooperates with an electrically energizable magnetic coil, and the lift of the armature are transmitted to a valve-closure member via a valve needle. The valve-closure member cooperates with a valve-seat surface to form a sealing seat. A plurality of fuel channels is provided in the armature. The armature is reset by a resetting spring.
Disadvantageous in the fuel injector known from German Patent No. DE 196 26 576 is, in particular, that the fuel quantity qdyn flowing through the fuel injector cannot be metered with sufficient precision when the valve-closure member lifts off from the sealing seat. The ratio of the maximally sprayed-off fuel quantity relative to the minimally sprayed-off fuel quantity, qmax/qmin, is relatively low. The characteristic curve of the fuel injector, which represents the profile of the dynamic flow rate qdyn as a function of the valve needle lift, is relatively flat, so that considerable fluctuations occur in the dynamic flow rate.